1282
Events War and Politics * March 30 - The Sicilian rebellion known as the Sicilian Vespers begins against the rule of Angevin King Charles I of Sicily; over the next six weeks, thousands of French are killed. The rebellion forces Charles to abandon the Ninth Crusade while still en route to the target city of Constantinople, and allows King Peter III of Aragon to take over rule of the island from Charles (which in turn leads to Peter's excommunication by Pope Martin IV). * March - Dafydd ap Gruffydd, brother to Prince of Wales Llywelyn the Last, attacks an English castle; his brother feels compelled to support him despite poor preparation for war, quickly leading to the final English conquest of Wales by King Edward I of England. * Holy Roman Emperor Rudolph I of Germany invests his sons Albert I of Germany and Rudolph II of Austria as co-rulers of the duchies of Austria and Styria, thus founding the Habsburg dynasty in those territories. * Floris V defeats the Frisians at the battle of Vronen and retrieves the body of his father, some 26 years dead. * Serbian king Stefan Dragutin of Serbia broke his leg while hunting and became ill; he hence gave the throne to his younger brother Stefan Milutin, who became a new Serbian king. *Battle of Forlì between Guelphs and Ghibellines: the French army under Pope Martin IV is defeated by Guido da Montefeltro. Culture and natural disasters * The technology of watermarks is introduced by paper manufacturers of Bologna, Italy. * Hertford College is founded at the University of Oxford. * The Archbishop of Canterbury orders all synagogues of London to close, and forbits Jewish doctors from practicing on non-Jews. * The form for the Trial of the Pyx, during which it is confirmed that newly-minted coins conform to required standards, is established. * The most recent eruption of Larderello, a volcano in southern Tuscany, is observed. * June 26 - Marriage of King Denis of Portugal with Elizabeth of Aragon in Trancoso. Births * Marguerite of France, daughter of Philip III of France and Queen consort of Edward I of England (died 1317) *King Oshin of Armenia (died 1320) * Hugh V (died 1315) * Maud Chaworth, Countess of Leicester (died 1322) * Pope Innocent VI (died 1362) * Frederick IV (died 1329) * Louis IV (died 1347) * Pierre Maury, French shepherd * Uzbeg Khan, ruler of Golden Horde (died 1341) Deaths * 9 January - Abû 'Uthmân Sa'îd ibn Hakam al Qurashi, Ra'îs of Manûrqa (born 1204) * August 25 - Thomas Cantilupe, English saint * October 13 - Nichiren, Japanese founder of Nichiren Buddhism (born 1222) * December 11 - Llywelyn the Last, Welsh Prince of Gwynedd (born 1228) *December 11 - Michael VIII Palaeologus, Byzantine Emperor (born 1225) * George Acropolites, Byzantine historian and statesman (born 1217) * Ahmad Fanakati, Mongol finance official * Owain Goch ap Gruffydd, Welsh prince * Abaqa Khan of the Mongol Empire (born 1234) * Eleanor de Montfort, last princess of Wales (born 1252) * Roger Mortimer (born 1231)